bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit of Fire
First encountered at the space station Atuar Sadiares, the Spirit of Fire is an incredibly ancient Elemental which has chosen Namah to be its partner. Though not seen in great detail even after its proper introduction, the Spirit of Fire has displayed truly immense capabilities for destruction. It would seem that the Spirit of Fire possesses different forms according to its own level of power, in addition to separate forms it takes in the generation of OverSouls. While in its original, very miniature form, the Spirit of Fire made a variety of trilling noises, the massive form it's recently displayed seems largely mute. History While its history beforehand is unknown, the Spirit of Fire was first encountered near Malygos and his allies; seemingly looking for someone. Once it came across an injured, recovering Namah, it immediately latched onto her. Afterwards, Namah named the small creature "Augustus." Later, after several battles, the small Spirit of Fire was seen by Rutherfor to much shock on her part. She revealed the existence of the "Five Great Spirits" to be protected by the Patch Tribe, of which she was a part; but not before going into a dead faint at the realization of the full situation. Far down the road, in the battle against Vez, Namah awakened the Spirit of Fire in a new, massive form. It proceeded to exert so much power that the entire area began to swelter in the heat, then on Namah's command, roast Vez within an inch of his "life" in one attack. Following Vez's regeneration and boost in power, Namah initiated a new OverSoul called "Mountainfire Brave." The sheer power of this new O.S. was enough to fend him off until Zev was able to wrest control once again. The Spirit of Fire still remains the first entity - Together with Namah, when its immense power is wielded by her as a shaman - Able to critically injure Vez while Hollowified. Abilities Top-Class Fire Manipulation: The Spirit of Fire, at least in its fully-powered form, is capable of both generating and directing flames with such a high intensity that even Vez's incredibly durable Hollowified form was left on the verge of a physical death in one attack. Were it not for the same form's instant regeneration, Vez would likely not have survived. Shapeshifting: As seen by the diminutive visage at left, the Spirit of Fire possesses a very malleable form able to take on a variety of shapes and sizes. However, it would seem that it takes a certain amount of time and training for it to gain enough power that it can become such a gigantic form as recently seen used by Namah. Materialization Via Medium: The Spirit of Fire is able to be summoned practically anywhere Namah can survive, as its medium of choice is the oxygen in the local atmosphere. It uses the oxygen to start a flame, which rapidly turns into a conflagration, then the OverSoul itself. OverSouls S.O.F. Medium: '''Oxygen in the Atmosphere '''Class: ??? (Likely Kami) Type: Ghost Description: By using oxygen in the area as its medium and fuel, the gigantic being pictured above, at right is formed behind and above Namah. It has thus far shown such incredible power that it can spread oppressive heat and flame over a wide area, and decimate an opponent the likes of Vez in one hit. Mountainfire Brave Medium: ??? Type: ??? Description: Upon activation, the original O.S. collapses into white-hot flames and swirls around Namah, obscuring her from view. It takes the form of a red suit covering all of Namah's body save for her arms, fingerless gloves with hollow white diamond-shapes on the backs, and a white triangle matching the Spirit itself on Namah's face. Among its abilities appear to be whirling flame blasts of high-power. Dai Ni-En: Mōretsuna Yari: (Japanese for "Second Flame: Furious Spear") By clenching her fist, Namah generates a spear of fiery energy with two ends, both trailing flames. Upon being thrown, it explodes with incredible power. D.O.S.: Neo Orion Medium: ??? (O.S.: Mountainfire Brave must merge with Zeruel) Type: Weapon Description: The entire OverSoul garb leaves Namah's frame, and becomes an oversized musket-style rifle with an undermounted bayonet; meanwhile, seven orbs encircle the rest of the barrel. It is able to charge up for an incredibly destructive shot; as it accumulates energy, the orbs are lit up in a sequence, up until releasing the shot as an incredible projectile of pale pink energy. A.O.S.: Mazdha Dolkeem Medium: Oxygen in the Air Type: Armor Description: Mazdha Dolkeem manifests as an oversized, pale silver mantle, as well as gauntlets and boots. It offers significant defensive properties, yet severely hampers Namah's agility - a problem, being that her agility is one of her greatest assets. It also enables her to extend fiery pink tendrils from the mantle, inborne with great destructive power. However, Namah has said that the O.S. is "lazy", and requires a number of hits to "wake up." Trivia *According to Namah, the small beings found by Zev Raregroove, Vi, Makoto Nanaya, and Nefelpitou are all spirits of the same level. *One of the Spirit of Fire's drawbacks is its indiscriminate radius of destruction. Category:Spirits Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Shamanism